


Strawberry Cupcakes

by artificialmac



Series: Bitney Bakery AU [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bakery AU, Cupcakes, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Roy runs a small bakery in New York City. It wasn't his dream, but with his parents and sister's death, he has no choice but to run the place. His outlook in life isn't too cheery until one day, a young blonde boy orders some cupcakes from him.





	

Roy had always liked baking. His family owned a bakery, so he kinda had to like baking. Roy liked baking, but his dreams didn’t involve different shaped breads and colored pastries. That was his sister’s dream. His sister was the one who talked endlessly about the different flavors she had come up with. She had a little brown notebook full of different recipes and ideas for renovations. Roy never envisioned himself running anything, let alone a bakery. For the first few months he had no idea what he was doing. He had a full out breakdown one day. He hid in the supply closet. He cried and cried. This wasn’t what he wanted his life to be. He wanted to do something, make a difference. Make his family proud.

He had planned to make it big, somehow and take care of his family. He had a chance too. After months of auditioning for any role he could, he finally got a call from a television producer. They had a role they thought he would be perfect for. To be a part of this show, he would have to leave his home in New York City and go to Los Angeles for an extended period of time. His family had always supported him, and they were the ones that ultimately encouraged him to go. He had bought the ticket, when he got a call that changed his life forever. His mother and sister had been hit by a drunk driver. They were both dead.

His father fell into a spiral of grief. He had lost both of his girls. He barely talked or ate for months after they died. The bakery was closed during this time, but Roy could tell that they couldn’t afford to keep the doors closed for much longer. Roy made the decision to turn down the role, in the hope of helping his father and keeping the family business alive. Roy saw it as a short-term deal, until his father felt better. Roy still wanted to make it in the world, but now he had a loss that motivated him to do so. So when his father committed suicide, Roy felt the death of his dreams as well.

After a while, with the help of the remaining staff, he got the hang of things. He remembered certain phrases or tricks his mother would say to get people to pay attention. The bakery had never been that popular before: however, after about a year after the death of his family, Roy noticed an increase in customers. He had been running the place for over ten years now. He still struggled occasionally, but for the most part, he had a full stomach and four walls.

All of these events lead to one day when Roy was working behind the counter a young boy walked in. He had been loitering outside for ten or so minutes just smelling the air. Roy had thought about getting on to the kid about blocking the door, but when he saw the boy give him a bright smile, when he looked up from the display case, Roy couldn’t seem to be angry anymore. The boy looked around for a long time. He kept stealing glances at Roy, who was very pointedly not looking back at the kid. Roy was pretty sure he hadn’t seen him before, but he could be wrong. He felt his heart pick up when the guy approached the counter. The boy ran his hand through his short blonde hair as he opened his mouth to reveal the most adorable Australian accent Roy had ever heard.

“Um hi. My name is Shane. I’m new around here. I asked about good places around town and the lady mentioned this place.” He began to stumble over his words, which Roy found himself smiling at. He seemed really nervous, although why, Roy couldn’t place. “Anyway, sorry that was a bit much. I actually was wanting some cupcakes for a party I’m having. I’m not sure which ones to get. They all look really good. Which ones are your favorite?”

Roy was a bit taken aback by the question, people didn’t talk to him often, and when they did, it was usually about themselves.

“Well I have always been a fan of the strawberry ones. My mother, who used to run this place, would do this thing, where she would add vanilla filling, with a pinch of cayenne on the top.” Noticing Shane’s scrunched up face, he quickly added, “Yeah I admit it sounds gross, but you just have to taste it.”

Shane thought for a moment. “I’m trusting you. But if you are wrong…I’ll…” He thought of a decent threat. “I’ll be very mad at you.” Shane’s face broke into a smile at the ludicracy of his threat. Roy laughed and proceeded to write down the order. He felt Shane’s eyes still on him. It made him nervous and fidgety for some reason.

“Did you want something else?”

Shane blushed as Roy caught him staring again. “Ah no sorry, I just got distracted.”

Roy looked confused and was just about to ask exactly what he got distracted by, when he looked up, just as the door closed.

…

Shane’s cupcakes were ready on Wednesday. Roy realized that he didn’t get Shane’s number when he was last there. He had no way of contacting him. He thought about looking in the phone book, but he reminded himself that Shane had moved here not long ago. Roy was pondering on what to do, and he heard the bell above the door ring. The appearance of the young Australian, gave Roy a rush of relief, and at the same time a rush of something else.

“Hey I totally forgot to give you my number last time. I’m sorry about that. I figured I should stop by and give it to you. I meant to come by earlier, but you guys close at 4:00 on Tuesday and I was working.” Shane was talking pretty fast and messing with his jean pocket.

Roy interrupted, “No it’s fine, yeah we close early on Tuesday sorry. But your cupcakes are actually ready if you want.”

“Oh yeah, thanks.”

Roy made his way to the back of the little kitchen. He didn’t have to look for long, because he had placed Shane’s in a special spot in the cupboard. He had followed the recipe exactly and he wanted them to be perfect, for his mom, also for Shane. He was loath to admit that the Australian had wormed his way into Roy’s thoughts. Roy recognized the beginnings of a crush, but tried desperately to push them away.

Shane was looking at the different types of bread and the other pastries when Roy came back. Shane jumped up and down excitedly. Roy felt his heart melt a little. “I have no idea how I am going to not eat these before tomorrow.” Shane beamed at Roy, who did his best not to beam back.

“Is there anything else you want before I ring you up?”

“No I don’t think so.”

“Ok that will be 35.87”

Shane handed Roy his card. “Thanks a lot.” Shane grabbed his box and was almost out the door when he stopped and turned. He placed the box down on the counter again and pulled a white card out of his wallet. “I almost forgot, here is my number.” Roy looked shocked and his heart stopped for a moment. “You know, for next time.”

Roy wanted to run his head into the wall. What was he thinking? Someone like Shane could never like someone like him. He was old and bitter. He cursed himself for getting his hopes up. He watched the back of Shane’s head as the door closed behind him.

…

Roy was in the midst of one of the biggest orders of cupcakes they had ever had, when Amy interrupted. She looked a bit scared, given he had been yelling at people a second earlier. He tried to soften his face, but he just ended up looking scarier. She told him that a customer was demanding to see him. Roy rolled his eyes and stormed out of the kitchen. He really wasn’t in the mood to get yelled at for doing something wrong. His angry demeanor completely disappeared when he saw Shane at the counter. Shane met his eyes and grinned. “Hey, I know you are busy, but I wanted to tell you how amazing those cupcakes were! You were so right about having to try them. Everyone absolutely LOVED them. I told all of them about you.”

That would make sense as to why he got so many cupcake orders all of a sudden. The bakery was not really known for its cupcakes, but they were by far Roy’s favorite to make.

“I’m glad you like them, then again I’m not surprised, did I tell you, or did I tell you?”

“You told me. Sorry to interrupt, you seem really busy. I’ll come back later.” Shane gave a small wave that Roy returned. He watched the door close, and then looked around to see if anyone needed help before he headed back to the kitchen.

…

Roy let out an audible sigh. This week had been hell, but in a good way. Shane must have told everyone in New York, cause Roy could hardly keep up with all the orders coming in. He felt exhausted but it a good way. He was leaning on the counter with his head in his hands. He might have dozed off, but he was jolted to attention when the bell above the door rang out. Roy was about to yell to the person that they were closed when he saw a familiar mop of blonde hair.

“Hey are you guys still open?”

“Nope. Get out.” Roy did his best not to smile as Shane sauntered up to where Roy was currently resting his head.

“Sleeping on the job Roy? How unprofessional. “

Roy started at the sound of his name. “How do you know what my name is?”

Shane blushed brighter than the cupcakes he was currently admiring. “You told me.”

Roy smiled “No I didn’t. Did you Google me?”

Shane blushed even brighter, now avoiding eye contact completely. “I might have…”

“Creep! Stalker! Help I’m being followed!” Roy dramatically backed away from Shane, feigning fear.

Shane laughed and Roy couldn’t stay in character with Shane smiling like that.

“Is there something I can do for you, or are you just gonna stand there looking pretty.”

“You think I’m pretty?”

Roy saw the wheels turning in Shane’s brain and he immediately tried to back track. “No no, not what I meant.”

Shane was jumping about overdramatically. “Oh my gosh he thinks I’m pretty! I knew he liked me! Uh, Roy you are so dreamy. Take me now.” Shane threw himself on the small counter faking lovesickness.

“Get off my counter bitch.” Roy pushed Shane, who fell onto the ground with a loud thump. After a few seconds, he didn’t move. “Shit.” Roy hopped the counter and kneeled next to Shane, who had his eyes closed. Roy was freaked for all of ten seconds until Shane burst out laughing.

“I knew he loved me!” Shane continued making these statements in a loud voice, laughing every other word.

“Ok that’s enough.”

“He touched me! I’m never washing this hand again.”

Roy stood up. “You are awful.” Shane was still laughing on the floor. Roy hid the smile that threatened to take up his face. “Really did you want something?”

Shane stopped and stood up. They were face-to-face and oh so very close. Roy could feel Shane’s breathing hit his face with every exhale. Roy shook his head and stepped back. Shane looked at the ground and his shoes. “Yeah, um I need a cake.”

Roy walked around to the opposite side of the counter and grabbed a pad and pen.

“Also do you guys have those icing bags? I wanted to write on it myself.”

Yeah sure. Do you want it now or do you want to pick it up with the cake?”

“I’ll get it later.”

“What type of cake?”

“Can you make those cupcakes that I got in cake form?” Roy looked at him with an: Are you serious? in his eyes. “It you can’t, if you just aren’t talented enough to do it, that’s fine.”

Roy looked at him bewildered. This boy wanted to talk about talent? “Oh now you’ve done it. I am perfectly capable of doing that.” Roy actually had no idea if he was able to do that, but it couldn’t be that hard right?

…

Wrong. Oh so very wrong.

He had no idea why it was so hard to make this cupcake in cake form. You’d think it would be the same thing, just a bigger scale right? Nope. He had no idea what the hell he was doing wrong. Not to mention he had two giant orders of cupcakes that needed to be done that night. He was stressed and yelling at everyone and everything. A hand tapped his shoulder lightly. It was Amy. A customer wanted to talk to him. Roy didn’t want to see Shane right now, he had work to do and he knew he was getting way to attached to him. He sighed and went out into the main part of the bakery. He saw Shane sitting on the counter.

Shane didn’t even say hello, he just launched into his first thought. “You said your mother used to run this place. If you don’t mind my asking, how did you end up here?”

Roy felt all his anger bubble up at the mention of his mother. “I do mind you asking because it’s none of your business. Now, I have lots of orders to do, not to mention working on your cake, so if you want that done I suggest you stop bothering me, unless you want to order something else.”

Shane hopped off the counter and looked at Roy like a wounded animal. Roy felt immediate regret at his words, but Shane was gone before he could apologize.

Roy was on edge for the rest of the week. He snapped and yelled and was all around unpleasant. After Shane left, Roy had called him. He knew it was probably considered inappropriate, but Roy didn’t care. He felt shitty about the way he had treated Shane. He had to make it up to him somehow. He left lots of voice mails, so many that the robot lady started saying that Shane’s mailbox was full.

Roy managed to finish the cake. After five tries he finally got it. He was pleased with his work and saddened that Shane might not see it.

…

Roy felt a chill in the air as he unlocked the bakery doors. He flipped the CLOSED sign to read OPEN. He hopped over the counter and started to make some new bread and pastries. Within minutes the room was filled with the smell and sound of bread cracking. Roy heard the bell ring. No one usually came this early in the morning if they wanted fresh goods. Roy peeked his head from around the door and saw Shane. He was wearing a heavy coat and yet was shivering.

Roy walked to the counter slowly. “Hi. I um, I called.”

Shane didn’t smile. “I know.”

Roy sighed, “Look I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I was a dick. We were swamped with orders and your cake was a lot harder to make than I first anticipated. Still that isn’t an excuse and I’m sorry.”

The corner of Shane’s mouth turned up. “So you couldn’t make the cake?”

Roy huffed, “No of course I did, because I am amazing.”

“I don’t know about that, you did yell at me in front of a whole lot of people.”

“Oh hush, I apologized.”

“I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive you.” Shane placed his hand on his heart in mock betrayal.

“I have an idea of how to make you forgive me.”

Roy made his way to the back and he heard Shane dramatically yell, ”Nothing can make me forgive you.” Roy was back moments later with a box and an icing bag.

“Am I forgiven?”

Shane couldn’t fight back a smile. “I guess so. How much do I owe you?”

Roy shook his head. “It’s on the house. “

“What? No I forgave you.”

“Its all good, but you have to come back and tell me how it was.”

Shane grabbed the box and icing. “Deal”

…

Roy wasn’t expecting to see Shane again that day. The boy was standing at the counter with the box in his hands. Roy’s stomach plummeted. Had he messed up? Did Shane not like it?

Roy tentatively spoke, “Hey Shane. What’s up?”

Shane was clearly annoyed “What’s up, seriously? This cake, just look at it.”

Roy felt awful, he thought it had tasted fine, what had he done?

“What is wrong with it? Does it taste bad? God I’m sorry. I try to apologize and this happens.”

Shane’s usually happy face, was gone. It made Roy uneasy. “Just look at it.”

Roy took the box from Shane’s hands, trying not to drop it when their fingers brushed. Roy flips the lid, no knowing what to expect. He stops when he sees writing on the cake. It was sloppy and some of the words didn’t fit on the same line. But the writing read: Will you go out with me?” Roy looked up to see the anger had disappeared from Shane’s face. He was biting his lip and trying to read the expression on Roy’s face. Roy didn’t know what to say so he pulled Shane by his shirt and kissed him. He felt Shane smile into the kiss, and Roy smiled shyly as he pulled away.

“You bitch. You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“I’ll take that as a yes then.”


End file.
